


Coping Mechanism

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult case, Tony goes looking for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashyme**](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/) for the read through and encouragement. Feedback is always appreciated.

Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and no money is being made.  


Tony slammed his apartment door closed and tried to slow the racing of his thoughts. He felt like he was on a one-way rollercoaster ride with no end in sight. Work had been hell and when it was all done they’d been unable to save two marines.

Twenty-seven hours on the case and in the end there was nothing to do but call Ducky. Tony knew he should be past exhaustion because Gibbs had driven him, all of them, to the bone.

He’d actually seen McGee shake with fatigue and Ziva with bags under her eyes. Their boss had looked like himself but a washed out, sepia version. Tony figured there was no telling what he looked like, but he’d been avoiding mirrors since that morning.

In the bathroom he took a quick shower and washed his hair. His bed called but he needed something besides sleep and until he got it, every time he closed his eyes he’d see nothing but two dead marines in a room painted with blood. Air on his skin felt good as he walked around naked trying to decide what to wear. He finally settled on black jeans, just tight enough, and a nice long sleeved, black, button down shirt.

Tony needed to know he was alive and he wanted to fuck or be fucked, he needed to mate, to bite and claw, draw blood and howl with pain and/or pleasure. He knew himself and no way would alcohol even put a dent in this thing trying to rip it’s way out of his soul. He was a danger to himself until he got this poison out the only way he knew how.

When he found himself in a club without knowing exactly how he’d gotten there Tony almost panicked, but there was no room for that emotion inside him. He was filled with a jittery restlessness that almost hid the anger and guilt that bubbled right underneath his skin. Beneath those two feelings was a sadness so deep it threatened to become his entire existence.

The people around him smiled and laughed like nothing had ever gone wrong in their lives, and when they looked at him they let their eyes quickly move on to someone or something else. He looked like trouble and while that could be hot, at this moment, he looked like a whole other animal.

Tony ordered a drink and gulped the liquid down and wiped his mouth. No one looked like what he needed and he really didn’t know what would happen if he didn’t find someone. Likely he’d end up in jail or the hospital.

Another drink and another walk around the club and something in him turned mean. Now he looked for someone to hurt, some asshole’s girlfriend to hit on, or even better hit on the asshole, have him embarrassed and throwing the first punch.

He was headed over to the VIP section, his attention on some no neck guy that looked like he broke bones for a living when hand dropped down onto his shoulder and turned him around.

Tony should have been more surprised to see Gibbs, but one look at him and he wondered why he hadn’t gone to his boss first. The look on his face said he needed something too, his eyes weary but bright like a fire waiting to consume everything in sight. Tony smirked while blue eyes looked him over from head to toe.

They had a sometimes odd relationship and he knew there were whispers about them from time to time, but being a protégé of Gibbs made all of that irrelevant. All that mattered right now was cashing in the years-long dance they’d been doing with each other.

Here was someone he could hurt or could hurt him, and it’d be hot and good and damn if he wasn’t hard as concrete right now. He followed Gibbs out of the club and looked around because he didn’t want to wait until they got someplace with four walls.

Tony’s exceptional eye site helped him find a empty, mostly clean, alley and he pulled Gibbs into it and threw him against a brick wall. He pressed close and smirked as he rubbed his hard-on over his boss’s hard thigh.

Tony wondered how much he could get away with before he was put in his place like some dog that’d gotten off his leash. His lips brushed Gibbs’ ear as he asked, “How’d you know where I was?”

Gibbs slipped one arm around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. “Does it matter, DiNozzo?”

Tony bit Gibbs’ ear hard enough to make the man jerk and hiss out a curse. He let go before he broke the skin. “Not really. You going to let me fuck you?”

Gibbs smiled and if Tony had been paying attention he would have realized his mean smile had nothing on Gibbs’.

Tony let out a curse of his own as their positions were switched and he was the one against the cold brick wall with Gibbs leaning on him, an intense look in his pretty blue eyes. He was just about to taunt him with that when one of his most important body parts was grabbed and squeezed.

“That for me, Tony?”

Tony smiled, all teeth and no sweetness. “It’s for whomever can take it. You want it?” He swiveled his hips and laughed, a growl riding low under the usually charming sound.

“I gotta tell ya, boss, I never would have figured you for the bending over type, but come on, show me that ass and I’ll fuck it.”

Gibbs cocked his head and squeezed harder in warning. “Funny, I figured you for that type two minutes after I met you.”

Tony shrugged and something in him stretched and contracted like his skin was trying to come off of his body.

“And it took you seven years to do something about it? There’s taking your time and there’s just being stupid. Which are you?”

His answer was a kiss or more exactly, an assault on his lips. He struggled a moment and then opened his mouth. He tangled his tongue with Gibbs’ and let that go on for a few minutes before he bit down. Gibbs bit back and at the first well of blood, Tony snaked his hands under Gibbs’ jacket and shirt. The muscles under his fingers felt like silk, the power they held something he’d staked his life on several times.

Tony let his fingernails scratch and score Gibbs’ back, leaving marks that said he mattered, that he would not be ignored. Gibbs groaned and kissed him even harder before moving to his jaw and neck. Tony threw his head back as teeth and suction had him feeling like his boss couldn’t get enough of him.

Tony brought his hands around to the front of Gibbs shirt and ripped it open. Buttons disappeared into the night and he shivered as his pants were torn open and his cock pulled out.

Tony blinked at the wavering street light above them as Gibbs stopped and studied him. He didn’t want his very astute boss looking at him, seeing his hurt and feeling sorry for him. If he’d wanted that he’d have found some chick to talk to, maybe give her puppy dog eyes while he eased her out of her panties.

No, he needed someone that could be dispassionate and fuck him like a two dollar whore. He snarled, wanting to hurt someone like he hurt.

“Do I need to make this an order? That what you like, huh, Gibbs? For a marine, you act like you don’t know what your dick is for.” He gave his boss, probably his ex-boss, a fake sad pout.

“Has it been that long? I thought Mann would have at least threw a little your way. What happened? She want a ring, wanted to be wifey number five?”

Anyone else would be pissed, but Gibbs laughed and if they weren’t pressed so together close Tony would have taken a swing at him. Gibbs shook his head.

“I know you want me to hurt you. You want to be broken and bled so you can get your mind off what happened.” He clasped Tony’s head between his hands. “I know you, Tony DiNozzo, inside and out, and I’ll hurt you if you want.”

Tony frowned as Gibbs let his head go. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I want you to stop acting like an old man and fuck me.”

Gibbs pressed a thumb against Tony’s swollen bottom lip and didn’t stop when blood smeared the tip. Tony’s eyes widened when Gibbs stuck the thumb in his own mouth and slowly withdrew it like he was savoring the flavor. His next words made Tony shiver.

“Beg. Me. You throw out those words all the time; ‘yes, boss, right on it, boss, whatever you say, boss.’ So beg me to fuck you so hard you won‘t be able to think of anything else but my dick riding your expensively tailored ass.”

Hands slid back into his pants and now Tony was the one at a loss for words. The need inside him sat dormant for a moment, but it’d be back and not even the man he’d wanted for seven very long years could stop it. Something in Tony admired him for not even attempting it.

Tony could have begged, he did it well, and he was used to trying to fulfill every spoken and unspoken wish Gibbs threw at him, but he didn’t want to widen his eyes and smile and be that Tony DiNozzo.

Instead he took out a little foil packet and slapped it into Gibbs’ hand, then pulled away from the wandering hands that were trying to drive him insane. He turned and faced the wall and pulled his pants down until they hung mid-thigh. He looked back over his shoulder and slid two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them in the most obscene way possible.

He smirked at the look on Gibbs’ face while he slid the fingers into his body. That said it all, no words needed. If Gibbs wanted Tony’s ass he better take it now because Tony was through talking.

Tony groaned with relief when Gibbs stepped closer and pulled his fingers away. A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it rough and dry, while Gibbs tore the condom open and rolled it on before nudging Tony’s legs as wide as they could go with his pants around his knees.

Tony rolled his head from side to side and the whole night seemed to quiet as Gibbs pushed into him, blunt, thick tip nudging inside like it had a right to be there. He kept going, no pause, no stopping to politely ask if he was okay. Tony rested his forehead against the brick wall and swallowed a needy sob as he felt Gibbs’ stomach brush the small of his back.

A hand was on his hip while the other still pumped his cock like Gibbs’ had been spying on what Tony liked best. Each thrust into his body became harder until Tony felt every indention of brick as it pressed into his clothes and skin. He braced his hands on the wall to push back and hands left his body to cover his until their fingers were meshed together.

Tony groaned and tried to widen his legs as Gibbs rode him rough and wild just like he’d craved. Their breath was visible in the growing cold as both of them panted like animals in the wild. Tony wondered if prey ever wanted to be caught and devoured by the predator until they were both one entity, forever entangled.

When one hand went back to jerking him off, Tony gave one last attempt to hold on to the anger and sorrow before letting it go and coming, wet and slippery, into Gibbs’ gun- callused hand. He whimpered, gasped, and enjoyed the blooming of bruises he felt forming in various places on his body.

Tony’s body still tingled, little aftershocks of sharp pleasure, as Gibbs grunted and fucked him hard. He wished they were facing each other because he wanted to search his bosses’ face, look into his eyes and know he was giving back the same thing Gibbs was giving him; pleasure, closeness, and the ability to focus his mind on something else.

Barely there pulses through thin latex signaled Gibbs’ orgasm and Tony sighed as the back of his neck was licked before teeth gently bit down marking him as belonging to this often surly, uncommunicative man that’d given him a chance those many years ago.

After Gibbs pulled out and away, Tony pulled his pants back up and turned around. He’d be feeling this for a few days and it was exactly what he’d needed and craved. The anger in Gibbs’ eyes was gone and he looked relaxed and less impatient than the aura he often gave out. When a hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, Tony went with it and didn’t bite down. Gibbs leant back and studied him.

“Feel better?”

Tony gave him a small smile. The demon that rode him was back in its box. The empathy, exhaustion and guilt that had helped free it once again under his control.

“Yeah, I do. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along.”

Gibbs nodded towards the mouth of the street and Tony followed him.

Words echoed back into the alley that had witnessed their frenzied need for one another.

“How did you know where I was?”

“I always know where you are, Tony.”

  
End


End file.
